El amor es mágico como un juego de ajedrez
by Briseis47
Summary: RHr Una noche, un juego de ajedrez, poca ropa y revelaciones que cambian la vida de dos personas.


El amor es mágico como el juego de ajedrez

La noche se presentaba tranquila y eso inquietaba a Hermione, que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda su habitación totalmente desierta. Todos los alumnos de sexto se encontraban reunidos en la sala común, y ella no sabía el porque, de todos modos simulaba que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero en realidad, en cuanto descuidaba su rigidez natural, pegaba la oreja contra la puerta con esperanzas de escuchar algo, aunque sus intentos terminaron siendo totalmente en vano.

-Maldición… - murmuró pateando distraídamente uno de los pequeños juguetes de Crockshank. –Parece que esta noche seremos tu y yo… - la castaña tomó uno de los libros de su baúl y tomó asiento, amaba leer pero en ese momento solo lo hacía con intenciones de distraer su mente, aunque terminó siendo imposible, debido a que en el mismo momento en que había comenzado a leer la primer línea, un gritó proveniente de la sala común la hizo sobresaltar y retorcerse de ira, ya que no se trataba de un grito cualquiera, era la voz de Lavender exclamando con todo orgullo que su novio había ganado otra vez. Quizás esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la poca paciencia de Hermione, y acto seguido, se colocó la túnica del colegio y bajó hacia donde todos sus compañeros se encontraban reunidos.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó Harry haciendo señas desde un rincón y ella se acercó a el intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia donde Ron y Lavender festejaban el nuevo triunfo –Que suerte que estés aquí-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó Hermione pero su vista se dirigió directamente a Dean Thomas que se encontraba junto al tablero de ajedrez y vistiendo solamente su ropa interior -¿Qué esta haciendo Dean casi desnudo?-

-Son las ideas de Lavender… - respondió Harry entre divertido y agobiado –Cree que Ron es un Dios encubierto y por eso siempre termina ganando… -

-¿Y esa es la razón por la que Dean esta así? No lo entiendo-

-No, claro que no, sugirió que por cada pieza que pierde un jugador, también debe quitarse la ropa… hasta ahora Ron solo tuvo que quitarse el suéter y en un oportunidad los zapatos-

-¿Lavender sugirió semejante estupidez? Por favor, ¿que clase de novia es? Esta induciendo a que su novio se desnude frente a todos-

-De todas maneras, nadie ha podido ganarle a Ron-

-Hasta ahora- murmuró Hermione lazándole una mirada furtiva al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado frente al tablero esperando al siguiente contrincante.

-Dudo que alguien pueda hacerlo- Harry desvió la vista hacia Lavender, la joven se daba estúpidos saltos alrededor de su novio y aplaudía encantada –Ya sabes como es, el siempre… Hermione, ¿A dónde vas?-

-A jugar- respondió naturalmente la castaña encogiéndose de hombros –Le demostraré a ese engreído y a esa descerebrada lo que es jugar al ajedrez-

-Pero… tu nunca fuiste muy buena en esto-

-Lo se, pero hoy me siento con suerte- Hermione dio vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la multitud que rodeaba al tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Nadie se atreve a desafiarme?- preguntó Ron cuyo ego en ese momento era casi tan grande como Hogwarts.

-Yo lo haré- contestó con una sonrisa falsa Hermione al tiempo que ocupaba la silla vacía frente al pelirrojo -¿Puedo?-

-Claro que no- se apresuró a decir Lavender moviendo exageradamente la cabeza –Eres una chica, y este juego es solo para chicos-

-Tiene razón- continuó Ron sin ni siquiera levantar la vista –Tu no podrías quitarte la ropa frente a todos y así son las nuevas reglas-

-Esperen un momento- intervino Seamus Finnigan con una sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que todos los demás varones presentes –Yo creo el juego es igual para todos, ella puede jugar tranquilamente, en el siglo en el que vivimos las mujeres no son marginadas como antes, no veo la razón por la cual no pueda participar-

-Ronald, ya escuchaste a Seamus- espetó Hermione desafiante –El juego al igual que las reglas, son iguales para todos, a no ser que no quieras que juegue por alguna otra razón… como por ejemplo… tienes miedo de perder conmigo-

-Tu no sabes jugar al ajedrez mágico- dijo el pelirrojo apretando los dientes y en voz muy baja para que solo la castaña lo escuche.

-Descuida, no voy a hacer nada de lo que puedas avergonzarte-

Ambos compartieron miradas intimidantes, por su parte Hermione estaba decidida a jugar, y Ron, estaba decidido a no hacerlo, pero en vista de que los demás estaban de acuerdo en que una chica jugara, tuvo que aceptarlo el también.

Al comenzar el juego, Harry se acercó a sus dos amigos enfrentados, y se paró detrás de Hermione, ya que el lugar junto a Ron estaba ocupado por Lavender y todas sus amigas chillonas, que ante cada movimiento del pelirrojo hacían ruidos extraños.

Los peones fueron las primeras piezas en moverse, tanto Hermione como Ron, se encontraban totalmente concentrados en el tablero, y un gritito ahogado de Lavender hizo distraer a Hermione, quien solo había sacado la vista del juego para poder mirar a su compañera de mala manera, y cuando regresó sus ojos al tablero, uno de los peones de Ron acababa de derribar a uno de los suyos.

-Debes quitarte algo- le recordó Seamus con una sonrisa al ver que Hermione simplemente se había quedado estática, por su parte, Lavender comenzaba a disfrutar del espectáculo, en un comienzo no quería que se llevara a cabo el partido, por el simple hecho de que no tenía idea de la habilidades de la castaña y tampoco quería que su novio la viera con poca ropa, pero el hecho de que quizás quedará en ridículo, equilibraba las cosas.

-Seamus, no es necesario- dijo Ron que se mostraba apenado por la situación.

-Claro que es necesario- exclamó al instante Hermione mientras se quitaba rápidamente la túnica -¿Seguimos o prefieres darte por vencido?-

-Seguimos- respondió el pelirrojo de manera cortante, y como ambos establecieron, el partido siguió su curso, y no fue muy bueno para Hermione. La chica se encontraba solamente vistiendo la camisa y la falda cuando algo realmente inesperado sucedió, una de sus piezas había derribado a las de Ron en una jugada casi magistral. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, incluido el pelirrojo, que de muy mala gana se quitó el suéter.

-Vas bien- murmuró Harry poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Gracias… - Hermione parecía asustada, pero no tanto como antes y con esta gratificación en el juego, comenzó a sentirse más segura y la suerte la acompañó por un largo tiempo más, ya que siguió derribando las piezas de Ron como si se hubiera pasado toda la vida haciéndolo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así?- le preguntó Ron luego de haber perdido un caballo.

-Por ahí… - respondió la castaña haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia –Ahora será mejor que elijas entre la camisa o el pantalón, porque si mis ojos no me engañan, ya no tienes otra cosa que quitarte-

-Bien… - murmuró Ron apretando los nudillos y luego comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, el pelirrojo estaba comenzando a molestarse, no solo estaba perdiendo sino que también estaba a punto de quedar completamente desnudo frente a sus compañeros, aunque la presencia de Hermione era la que lo preocupaba más. Antes de volver a jugar, analizó el tablero como si su vida dependiese de ello y luego, por un movimiento, cobró venganza y la torre de su contrincante, salió disparada hacia la multitud –Si mis ojos no me engañan, tienes poco para elegir-

-Es cierto, tus ojos no te engañan- espetó Hermione de mala manera, odiaba más que nada en el mundo que repitieran sus mismas frases, y más aún, odiaba que Ron lo hiciera. Luego de aniquilar al pelirrojo con su mirada, se encontró en un gran dilema, la camisa o la pollera. Llegó a la conclusión de que quitarse la camisa sería menos revelador, y aunque no estaba convencida y se encontraba altamente ruborizada, comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones, para luego quitársela. Los presentes del sexo masculino comenzaron a sonreír de satisfacción, al fin estaba sucediendo lo que tanto esperaban, y aunque los atributos de Hermione no era exuberantes, llamaban bastante la atención, y más aún su ropa interior, la cual Ron hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mirar, pero las puntillas rojas parecían pronunciar su nombre.

Hermione suspiró profundamente e intento tomarse todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ella, con total naturalidad. Sin saber como, de alguna manera, vislumbró una pieza de su contrincante en riesgo y no lo dudó absolutamente ni un segundo, y derribó a uno de los alfiles contrarios.

Ron pasó su mano por su crecido cabello pelirrojo, y comenzó a sonreír, realmente no entendía como estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones frente a todos.

-Y bien… - Hermione se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de total superioridad en el rostro –No puedes echarte atrás ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- exclamó Ron sin perder su sonrisa y puso de pie, para luego quitarse los pantalones y quedar con solo sus boxers azules con lunares blancos –Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas-

La sala común estaba abarrotada de gente, no solo se encontraban los de sexto año, sino que con el correr del tiempo, también habían llegado algunos alumnos de quinto y séptimo dispuestos a no perderse absolutamente nada de este tan peculiar partido de ajedrez mágico.

-Vamos, amor- chilló Lavender frenéticamente –Tu puedes ganarle, gatito-

-¿Gatito?- repitió Hermione en un tono de voz que solo Ron pudo oírla.

-Al menos no se pasa el día regañándome por estupideces- comentó el pelirrojo entre afligido y molesto, y haciendo que la castaña se lo quedara mirando muy fijamente a los ojos –Y lo siento mucho, pero… jaque mate-

Hermione volvió en si y sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos, había perdido por muy poco y en ese momento debía quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba antes de la ropa interior, la pollera. Los gritos de los varones presentes no se hicieron esperar y exigían que Hermione cumpliera con las reglas del juego, por otro lado, Lavender se había sentado en el regazo de su novio y nuevamente festejaban el triunfo de una manera poco agradable.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le dijo Harry a su amiga casi en un susurro mientras los demás hombres gritaban a su alrededor -¿Desde cuando seguimos nosotros las reglas?-

-Descuida Harry- Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente –Sabía que esto podía suceder, de todas maneras no voy a quedarme sin nada de ropa, ¿no?-

-No… - respondió Harry dubitativo y echó una mirada hacia donde Ron se encontraba besándose con Lavender, no podía entender como su amigo no hiciera nada al respecto y evitara que Hermione quedara frente a todos en paños menores; el grito de la multitud hizo que volviera su vista hacia la castaña y allí estaba ella sin la falda, y aunque no sonreía de felicidad, lo hacía pero de una manera extraña intentando simular que estar en ropa interior frente a mucha gente en medio de la sala común era lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Daría lo que fuera por tenerte esta noche en mi cama!- gritó uno de los alumnos de séptimo refiriéndose a Hermione, y luego todos sus amigos comenzaron a reírse por el comentario y a gritar cosas similares a esas. Harry se tiró al piso inmediatamente a juntar la ropa de su amiga para luego llevarla a su habitación y que no tenga que seguir escuchando las groserías que sobrevolaban por toda la sala común.

-Quítate… - espetó Ron y prácticamente empujó a Lavender para que saliera de encima de el, y luego caminó hacia donde sus dos amigos se encontraban.

-Al fin reaccionaste- murmuró Harry entregándole a Hermione la túnica, el pelirrojo simplemente hizo un gesto de impaciencia, como si no hubiera tenido otra opción que quedarse con su novia y entonces dio media vuelta sobre sus talones para dirigirse al grupo de séptimo de donde provenían los gritos.

-No vuelvan a emitir una palabra más- el pelirrojo tenía su varita en mano, aunque quedaba poco serio el hecho de no estar vestido, los de séptimo lo miraron un preocupados debido a que sabían que el había pertenecido al E.D. –Ella no es cualquier cosa-

-Grandioso, Ron- espetó Hermione haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa demasiado falsa –No sabía que existían maneras de defender a alguien tan… digamos, deprimentes-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó Ron subiendo notablemente el tono de voz –No se que es lo que te sucede últimamente, primero me lanzas una manda de aves sobre la cabeza, estamos semanas sin hablarnos y ahora, de repente, quieres jugar cuando nunca lo hiciste, estas extraña, más de lo normal-

-¿Ah si?- Hermione ya ni siquiera estaba preocupada por su ropa, simplemente se encontraba realmente dolida por las palabras del pelirrojo –Quizás yo sea la extraña, pero tu eres un estúpido-

-¿Yo? ¿Un estúpido?-

-Si, y uno muy grande-

-Ni siquiera tienes razones para decir que soy un estúpido-

-Claro que si las tengo, Ronald, eres un engreído y lo único que haces es besarte con esa-

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Lavender con todo esto?-

-Encima eres capaz de preguntármelo- Hermione lanzó una risa irónica, le quitó su ropa de las manos a Harry y luego comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras –Ya ni siquiera te importa lo que nos sucede a nosotros… a tus amigos, Ronald-

-Si que me importa lo que… Hermione, ven aquí- Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras que dirigían hacia los cuartos de las chicas, y siguió a Hermione hasta su habitación, luego de entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de el, sin importarle en absoluto las palabras de la castaña pidiéndole o mejor dicho, exigiéndole que se fuera –No iré a ningún lado hasta que me digas que es lo que te sucede-

-Ya te lo he dicho, pero mejor podrías hacer de cuenta que no te dije nada y volver allí abajo-

-No- espetó Ron terminantemente y comenzó a acercarse a ella –Ya estoy harto de todo esto-

-¿De qué? ¿De que te hagan creer que eres un Dios encubierto o de que te llamen gatito?-

-Estoy harto de que todo se tan difícil- respondió Ron y se sentó en una de las camas del cuarto –Y tu no eres capaz de ayudar en absolutamente nada-

-¿Qué dices?- Hermione se paró con los brazos en su cintura frente al muchacho -¿En que podría yo ayudarte a ti?-

-En muchas cosas- el pelirrojo sonrió débilmente –Al menos podrías hacer que todo fuera más fácil o… distinto-

-Sería de mucha ayuda que fueras más claro-

-¿Crees que disfruto de esto?- Ron se puso de pie y terminó parado muy cerca de ella, que lo miraba expectante –Digo… que estemos peleados, ¿crees que bonito o agradable?-

-Para mi no es bonito ni agradable- contestó Hermione bajando la mirada –Supongo que para ti tampoco-

-Claro que no… y así sería con Harry-

-¿Harry?- repitió la castaña intentando disimular la desilusión –Es cierto, pelearse con las personas a las que más queremos… los amigos, es horrible-

-Si… - Ron sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago, estaba haciendo las cosas mal y dirigiendo la conversación hacia cualquier otro lado, menos al cual el quería llegar. Levó su mirada hacia la ventana abierta situada a la izquierda de la habitación, era una hermosa noche, de esas en las cuales solo cosas mágicas ocurren y sintió que ese era el momento, no podía esperar más tiempo, eso sería en vano y perjudicial para su salud mental, ya no aguantaba más lo que sentía y necesitaba expresarlo de la mejor manera posible –Pero contigo es distinto, Hermione-

-¿Es distinto?-

-Si, muy distinto… y… pelear contigo es, definitivamente, lo peor porque se… que te hago daño-

-Hay que bueno que lo notaste- exclamó Hermione irónicamente.

-No es mi intención lastimarte, solo que… a veces… se me pasa un poco la mano… quizás eres tu la razón por la cual reaccionó siempre de la misma manera-

-¿La culpa es mía de que tengas el carácter de un niño de cinco años?-

-No, claro que no es tu culpa… solo que… - Ron tragó saliva, sabía que no había vuelta atrás y que nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esa, se armó de valor y luego de respirar profundamente, continuó hablando –Solo que… imaginarte con otro, me pone nervioso y me hace sentir de la peor manera-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De Krum por ejemplo- respondió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada –Lo besaste a el, el te besó a ti… no tienes idea de que significa eso para mi, y sumado a McLaggen y a todos los que no conozco-

-No entiendo que tienen que ver ellos en todo esto, solo… no fue nada… y… ¿Cómo sabes lo de Viktor?- Hermione se había ruborizado notablemente ante la revelación del pelirrojo.

-Ginny me lo dijo solo para torturarme, no se como demonios ella siempre sabe lo que sucede realmente... – Ron comenzó a ruborizarse también aunque estaba seguro de seguir hablando –Mi hermana por alguna extraña razón sabe que… siempre has sido tu la única para mi, y no pude, no puedo, soportar que hayas estado y que puedas estar con otra persona que no sea yo… por eso estoy con Lavender, me trata bien, demasiado bien, y… me hace olvidar y pensar por un instante que yo también puedo hacer mi vida sin estar tu incluida en ella, pero me doy cuenta de que es imposible-

-Ron… yo no… no se que decir- Hermione se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, acababa de oír lo que siempre había querido escuchar decir a Ron y ella acababa de decir la cosa más estúpida y menos original que se le podría haber ocurrido en un momento como ese, al parecer tantas veces había imaginado ese momento, que el impacto de la realidad la habían hecho olvidar todas las frases ya preparadas que tenía para decirle.

-No tienes que decir nada, el idiota siempre fui yo, tu… simplemente eres perfecta, pero al parecer no eres para mi-

-Ron… -

-No, por favor, no digas nada, ya lo se… solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos después de esto y que… -

-Ron, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de escudarme?- lo interrumpió Hermione con tono severo, ese que era tan típico en ella –Después de esto, ni sueñes que podremos seguir siendo amigos… -

-Lo sabía-

-Déjame terminar de hablar, y te equivocas, yo no soy perfecta y tu tampoco eres un idiota… solo… - Hermione se acercó más el y le corrió el cabello por detrás de la oreja sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni un solo instante –Quiero que sepas que me siento de la misma manera cuando te veo con Lavender… me siento miserable y vacía… triste, sola, estúpida… y no entiendo como en chico en el cual me fijé, besa de esa forma a otra persona que no soy yo- la muchacha sonrió dulcemente, su mirada brillaba como nunca perdida en los ojos azules de Ron, y sentir como la manos del pelirrojo tomaban las suyas la hizo estremecerse.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le preguntó el chico en un susurró y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza –Entonces, eso es algo que se puede arreglar-

Ron acercó su cara a la de la joven, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de escapárseles del pecho, la respiración fue aumentando la velocidad y sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse ligeramente, pero todo eso quedó en la historia cuando sus labios se juntaron, las sensaciones de ese momento fueron únicas. Hermione enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras el seguía besándola dulcemente, ninguno de ellos había disfrutado tanto de un beso, era especial, mágico, o simplemente no existía la palabra exacta para definirlo. Ron colocó sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, y luego el beso comenzó a profundizarse, jugar con sus lenguas resultó ser la experiencia más tierna y placentera de sus vidas, ninguno de los dos deseaba que ese momento de felicidad acabara, pero terminaron separándose debido a la falta de aire.

-Eso fue… - murmuró Hermione aún con los ojos cerrado.

-Lo mejor que me pasó en toda mi vida- continuó Ron con la frase y luego de mirarse profundamente a los ojos y decirse con la mirada más que mil palabras, se fundieron en un nuevo beso, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-Perdonen que… los interrumpa- dijo Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta e intentando disimular la risa, no todos los días se veían cosas como esas –Pero creo que si Lavender entra y los ve… así vestidos, o digamos, poco vestidos, sería un problema-

-Tienes razón- asintió Ron y luego soltó a Hermione que puso la misma cara de un bebé cuando le quitan su juguete preferido –Será mejor que baje a hablar con Lavender-

-¿Qué le dirás?- le preguntó Hermione temerosa por la respuesta, aunque sabía que después de ese beso, nada malo podría suceder.

-Primero que me devuelva mi ropa- contestó Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta –Y segundo que lo nuestro nunca podría haber funcionado porque estoy enamorado de ti-


End file.
